1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for separating microscope slides that are stored together.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing devices and methods used for the handling of microscope slides may compromise the integrity of the slides, including the biological samples and preparation of the slides. Under common existing environmental conditions, the slides can be stored so that adjacent slides adhere to one another, mandating additional operations to effect separation. Such operations are laborious and may damage the native material.